


不死之身

by jiangshanghan



Category: MÄR - Märchen Awakens Romance
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 旧文，没什么逻辑，任性的脑洞





	不死之身

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，没什么逻辑，任性的脑洞

　　魅影死后第二天。

　　“魅..影，你在...开什么玩笑......”小甜甜在一条街上漫无目的地走着。

　　“你..为什么...要‘自杀’......”

　　“你...不是说，从今以后都听我的安排？可是，我在叫你走的时候，你却......”

　　泪水终于从她的脸上滑落。

　　

　　“看，那不是CHESS的‘13星座骑士’之一小甜甜么？”

　　“啊？...真的耶......”

　　“她果然是CHESS里最性感的女人吧？”

　　“...好像是个冷美人啊......”

　　“......”

　　“......”

　　

　　“哟，这不是号称‘魅影的女朋友’的小甜甜么？”

　　“？”小甜甜抬起头来。

　　眼前黑影一闪，她及时避开，敏捷地躲过了对方的攻击。

　　“啊，Mr.福克。你还没死啊。”

　　“上次拉普洁只是把我给打晕了，我从冰海游过来的。”福克说着又是一击，一个大锚丢了过来。

　　“原来如此，我看就是为这原因她才被魅影给清理掉的。”小甜甜再次闪开。“这下正好试试罗兰昨天才给我要转交给魅影的那个ARM——‘紫藤萝瀑布’。他好像还没试用过呢，我这回因为魅影的死还捡了个便宜。”

　　小甜甜手一挥，大片的紫藤萝就铺天盖地地朝福克席卷而去。

　　“控制植物的ARM是奈何不了我的（金属）武器ARM的。”福克说道。

　　“你那些东西，以前用来骗骗无知少女也许还可以，但是那可骗不了我。”小甜甜不为所动。“但是自从你被阿尔维司打败之后，恐怕这连无知少女都骗不了了吧？”

　　“你闭嘴！！！！！”福克被激怒了。

　　“怎么？被说中了心事撕开了伤疤却不敢面对血淋淋的现实？”小甜甜嘴上毫不留情地说着，下手也重了起来。

　　“嘁… …”福克咬牙切齿。“哦，对了，你刚才说了什么？‘魅影的死’？魅影死了么？”

　　“！”小甜甜募地怔住，但随后又恢复了正常。

　　“魅影他… …的确已经死了。”

　　“这是你的心事了吧？”福克笑道，“没了魅影，你什么都不是。”

　　“去死！”这次，小甜甜才真的开始打起精神迎战。

　　“疯女人，就为了魅影，魂都丢了！”福克擦掉嘴边血迹，他刚被打到了一下。“魅影他不过是个死人而已，值得你这么去爱？”

　　“他是个死人，他死过两次了，但是他比你要强比你要好！”小甜甜皱起眉来。“他会说‘不要爱我，因为爱我的人都会死’，他还会说‘真高兴看到这样的你’；贝塔死了，他会哭，会生气；罗兰死了，他还说‘我很悲伤’… …”

　　“那可是魅影啊，他的话，能信么？”福克有些癫狂地问道。“不过，我倒相信他会愿意看到你为他这么拼命呢。”

　　“？”

　　“那你就把命也丢了，去地狱见他吧！”福克眼中红光一闪，“我最近有收集13星座骑士吊坠的喜好… …”

　　“你休想！”小甜甜硬撑着从地上爬了起来。“这个吊坠可是魅影亲手帮我戴上的，魅影送给我的东西，决不允许别人抢走。”

　　“哦，原来是魅影送的啊，那就更有收藏的价值了… …”福克哈哈大笑。“魅影还真是个多情种子… …”

　　“混蛋… …居然敢这样说他… …”

　　“你可别忘了：没了魅影，你什么都不是。”

　　“什么？！”小甜甜太阳穴上隐隐有“人”字形的血管在跳动。“没了魅影，我还是会听他的话好好活下去；没了魅影，我还是CHESS兵队13星座骑士之一小甜甜；没了魅影，我所受的影响多半只有心理上的，可以说几乎没有什么影响。” 

　　“… …”

　　“没想到你竟然练到骑士级了。”小甜甜伤痕累累，强打精神。

　　“那我就让你死个明白。”

　　“啊——”小甜甜被他一击打得向后倒飞出去。

　　“对不起，魅影，我要把你送的东西… …”

　　“你放心，我不会让人抢走送给我所爱人的东西。”一个冷淡而清朗的男声响起，小甜甜感到自己落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

　　“魅… …魅影？！”福克惊愕地道。“怎么会… …你不是已经… …”

　　“没错，我是已经‘死’了。”魅影说。“但是幽灵之钥出了点问题，结果我就从地狱回来了。”

　　“什么？！”福克难以置信地看着眼前的一切。“这，这不可能！！！”

　　“不，正相反，一切皆有可能。”魅影又笑笑。“顺便提一句，我现在又是人类了。”

　　“？！”

　　“小甜甜，你把罗兰给我的东西独吞啊？”魅影低头看着怀中的小甜甜。“把那个控制植物的ARM还我吧。”

　　“好。”小甜甜褪下手上的ARM为魅影戴上。

　　魅影挥手：“紫藤萝… …”

　　“噗——”

　　“？”

　　“……死得真快……”魅影看看倒在地上的福克不禁无语。“也好……”

　　“……”

　　“我有礼物要送给你。小甜甜。”

　　“？”

　　“紫藤萝瀑布”

　　大片的紫藤萝将整个街道上刚才打斗留下的断壁残垣扑满，望去便是一片紫藤萝的花海。

　　“你才刚刚恢复吧？”小甜甜担心地问。

　　“放心吧。”魅影回过头来，“告诉你一个秘密… …”

　　“…我现在已经是…‘不死之身’。”


End file.
